Abandoned Together
by Ellie4842
Summary: Max has been kicked out of the flock, and her and Iggy have re-grouped. What will happen when the ex-flock realizes they've made a mistake? Slight Miggy fluff. NOT EDITED, NOT CONTINUED. Sorry if it's not good, I wrote this a while ago and just wanted to keep it...one way or another.
1. 1st and Last Chapter

" _What's going on?" Max asked everyone. They had all just came back from looking for Iggy, who had disappeared, "Why are you acting so weird?" Everyone was acting weird, but they had a good reason for it or sort of a good one. "Max," Angel said, "You are an unfit leader for this flock, I will be taking over from here." Max was shocked, "What? Do you have any other reasons?" Angel nodded. "You look down upon us." Nudge said, "You treat us like were babies." Gazzy said, "And you betrayed us." Fang said, "We know all those nights that you go off you always go to Itex. Don't try to hide it." "You probably took Iggy in the middle of the night." Angel said. Max shook her head, "No, I wouldn't do that!" "Max, we are asking you to leave." Nudge said. "Fine." Max replied, "But just remember, one day you will come back to me and tell me that you need me and want me back, when that time comes, remember what you said." Max turned and took off._

Max had been flying for hours, but the tears just wouldn't stop, and the memory played over and over in her head. She finally landed on a cliff side. Max stayed there for a few hours before someone came, "Hello Max." Zero hissed. Zero was a new type of Eraser, one they had been fighting for a long time. Max stood up and turned around holding out her wrists. "What?" Zero asked. "Go on. Capture me." Max said. "What do you mean? Is this a type of ambush?" Zero asked. "No." Max answered, "Just tell me where we are going, I want to get this over soon." Max opened her wings and hovered a few feet off the ground. Zero did the same. "Okay." He flew off, Max right on his tail.

Just a few minutes later Max and Zero were at Itex. Zero pulled Max to a temporary cage and locked it. 'Something is hidden in his eyes' Max thought, 'There is something other than just destruction.' Zero left to get a scientist. Soon the tests would start, painful tests. Max looked around, 'Well they certainly upgraded the cells.' They were like rooms, large white rooms. They had proper beds and she saw some dried mango on the bed. 'Decent food.' Max thought again. "So she just came here without a fuss or anything?" She knew that voice, alert Max was ready for her sort-of-father, Jeb to walk through her cell door. "Yeah. And the other flock members weren't anywhere to be found. I had the other erasers search the area. Nothing." Then she saw them. A teenage boy and Jeb. The boy had dark brown hair and was wearing a green sweater and jeans. She immediately knew this was Zero, un-mutated. Jeb was wearing his usual white lab coat and wire rimmed glasses. "Thank you Zero. Could I have some time alone with Max please?" Zero nodded and left. Jeb watched Max silently. "I see the facility had upgraded." Max sneered. "What happened." Jeb asked. Max shook her head, but she could already feel the tears coming. "Well, I'm not going to push it." Then he looked all excited, "But we do have a new experiment to try on you." Max nodded. There was nothing more to do with her life. The flock had kicked her out. She stood up and walked to the cell door. Jeb looked puzzled, "Zero was right, you are alone." His puzzled looked became frightened. "Did you get kicked out." Max bit her lip to keep back the tears and nodded. Jeb nodded and unlocked the cell door. Max followed Jeb to the test room. She layed down on the white table and cringed as a needle plunged into her arm. Her eyes slowly closed.

 **Max**

I shot up. Where am I? What was I doing? Where is the flock? My questions were slowly answered as my brain caught up with my body. I was in Itex, getting a test and the flock had kicked me out. I was in a different white room than before, another temporary room but not the same one. Then I noticed the mirror in the back of the room I got up and slowly made my way over to the mirror. When I looked in the mirror I was sure that the girl in the mirror wasn't me. The girl had a heart shaped face with long wavy hair that was bright red, not too bright that it looked unnatural though. Her eyes were large and hazel. Her skin was flawless olive. Her breasts were about 30E. She was wearing a pair of faded blue ripped jeans and a thick strap tank top. The top was dark green and had the word 'Fly' on the front and to put it all together black combat boots. Then I remembered my wings. I flipped them open only to gasp at the colour. They were large Phoenix wings. The feathers were long and pointed with red at the top like her hair but faded yellow at the bottom. "Do you like the changes?" I turned around, Jeb. I nodded, "I love them, but why?" Jeb scratched his chin, "Well to get you and Iggy secretly out of here." "Iggy?" I whispered, "Like part of my ex-flock Iggy?" Jeb nodded, "He is in the room next to you. Would you like to go see him?" I nodded, more than anything in the world. "Did he undergo the same changes as I did?" Jeb tilted his head from side to side. "Yes and no. I switched the serums you were injected with to Phoenix and Gryffin DNA. You also have different powers now." I nodded, "Can I go see him?" Jeb nodded. We walked out of my temporary room and into Iggy's. He was sitting on the bed, running his hands through his hair. 'Where is the flock?' 'What happened to them?' 'Are they here?' 'Are they okay?' I slowly walked over. 'It's okay Iggy, everyone's safe.' I said in my head. His hands stopped moving, 'Who said that?' Then he turned his head. "Iggy?" I said in a slow shaky voice. He looked at me, "Who are you?" He said standing up and moving backwards away from me. Then I noticed something, "Your looking straight at me. C-can you see?" I asked. "I don't know who you are! Just tell me who you are!" His muscles stiffened and only then did I get a good look at his changes. His strawberry blond hair was now brown at the roots and faded to blonde at the tips. It was the same length as it usually was. His eyes were gold and his skin was a golden peach colour. Iggy was wearing a brown leather jacket and black jeans. He had black and red high tops on. There was a few feathers on the bed, like his hair they were brown at the top and 'blond' at the bottom. "Iggy, I-" I started. But he held up a hand. "Wait, your voice is familiar." He looked in thought for a moment, "Max?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He hugged me. "When they made the changes to me, I was so afraid that when you guys came to save me, you would think I was an imposter." I stood up, "Iggy, I'm the only one who has these changes." He looked at me. "They…" I looked down, "They kicked me out." I looked at Iggy, who was smiling. "But I won't." I smiled back at him. "Max?" Iggy asked. "I have a few questions, did you always look like that? And two, why is Jeb here?" I laughed, "No, like I told you I just got injected with Phoenix DNA and you got Gryffin DNA." I turned around, "And Jeb is here to help us escape." Jeb nodded and reached into his briefcase fishing out a small fabric black and white purse. "Here Max, I gave you and Iggy a driver's licence, cash and a Health Card and none of it can be traced." I took the purse and motioned for Iggy to come over. As he approached I noticed he was now several inches taller than me. Once we were all together Jeb whispered to us, "I have also given both of you the ability to consume identity's even if it is through a picture." He held out two whitecoats ID's. "Picture yourself morphing into this person." I placed my finger on the picture of the woman and closed my eyes. I felt myself change into the woman. I opened my eyes to find myself in a different woman's body. I opened my wings to make sure they were still there. I looked at Iggy who was a older man. I held back my giggles, I was a old lady too. "Now," Jeb started, "This transformation will only last 30 minutes to an hour. After that you will not be able to use this ability for a while." We nodded. Jeb opened the door and we walked out.

I sighed, we had just passed the last security door. I guess enforcement had been upgraded as well. We had just made it to the oh so convenient underground parking lot when our 'morph' stopped. Jeb then lead us to a red convertible. "Yes!" I quietly shouted. This was really cool. I jumped in the passenger's seat and Iggy climbed in the driver's side. Jeb came over to me and held out a little booklet. "This is a book on most of your known powers." I nodded and accepted it. "One more thing." Jeb said, "I'm not really Jeb." "What?!" Iggy and I said at the same time. "I am the Voice. Borrowing Jeb's body. I just don't want you to think he is suddenly a good guy." I nodded, "How much does Jeb know?" I asked. "When I leave his body, all he will know is that you have escaped, and nothing more." I nodded. "You only have 5 minutes before the security camera's turn back on. Go." The Voice said. Iggy stepped on the gas petal, speeding us forward. We soon reached the top level of the parking lot and drove off down the street. I was very grateful that Iggy had driven a car before.

 **One Year Later**

Iggy and I had just returned home from shopping for the party. It had been one year since our escape from Itex and we hadn't fought a flyboy since. We had enrolled in a high school and figured out most of our powers. Some of my powers are, controlling fire, lv 6 telepathy, adapting to any environment, claw retraction, mimicry, enhanced agility, enhanced balance, enhanced lung capacity, enhanced senses, enhanced reflexes, enhanced strength, enhanced flexibility and healing. Some of Iggy's are, Controlling air, lv 7 telepathy, Camouflage, climbing, enhanced jump, enhanced senses, enhanced speed, enhanced strength, night vision, enhanced lung capacity, adapting to any environment, enhanced agility and enhanced balance. Iggy's wings can slice and are used as knives (But only when he wants them to) and my wings can light on fire (when I want them to) Oh! and we both know how to put up mind blocks and we can transform into our animal. I know they might seem like they are repeating themselves but these powers are really useful for just fighting crime in general, not like we go off showing our powers or anything, we just save people a lot. We also have skills we can use, these any breed can acquire. These are sort of like spells.

"They will be coming any minute! Hurry!" Iggy shouted from the kitchen. Oh yeah, at school we got some friends and we told them it was my birthday so we wouldn't forget the date. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" I said flying around the rooms, I had also gotten a lot better cooking too. When living with a master chef, you learn a lot. "Only 3 minutes until 4:00!"

 **Fang**

The moment Max left the cave I felt relieved. Relieved that Max the traitor was gone and the flock would be safe, but I also felt a great twist in my stomach. Like we had done something wrong, but I never thought about it too much. We never stopped looking for Iggy. And no one talked about Max, until the day the flyboys came to capture us.

"Fang, did you forget your laptop at the lake?" Angel asked. I thought a little bit. "Maybe." I shrugged. Once Max had left, we had moved to a large rural area where we lived in a barn. It was surprisingly nice. "Fang! Go get it NOW!" Angel scolded me. It was kind of weird having a 7 year old scolding you. "Fine." I shrugged again walked to the barn door and opened it only to see a unwelcomed face. If you guessed Erasers, good for you. Correct. "Hello Fang." Zero smirks. "Did Max send you?" I asked sighing. "What?" Zero's gruff voice asked, "What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow. "So Max didn't send you?" I could hear the shuffling of feet behind me, ready to fight. "I captured Max two week ago. She escaped the next day." Zero replied. "Max isn't working for Itex?" Gazzy asked behind me. "No. I captured her." Zero answered. "How did it happen?" Nudge blurted. "When I came to fight her she held out her wrists and said, 'Capture me.'" Zero said scratching his chin. By now everyone's eyes were wide. 'We were wrong?' 'We kicked Max out for no reason?' "But wait?" Zero yelled snapping out of his trance, "Why am I answering your questions?" I punched him in the face and shut the door.

 **Fifty Weeks Later**

We were visiting Manhattan when we saw her. A teenager our age with red hair and _wings_. _Red_ wings. She was picking out some eggs with her boyfriend. She was just the average pedestrian until I saw some weird things. First someone bumped her shoulder making her drop the carton she was holding she caught some of them. Her boyfriend caught the rest with one hand very, very quickly. And all I thought was, 'They have good reflexes.' But no. Next she was putting the carton back and picking up another one, at the bottom shelf. And I saw feathers under her sweater. Red feathers. Weird. Finally, I asked Angel to try and read her or her boyfriend's thoughts. "Their blocked, I can't get in." Angel replied. That concluded it, they were Avians too. I slowly made my way over to the egg section and just listen in on their conversation. It was normal talk until the boy's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, looked at the screen and said, "Flo." Handing the phone to her. The girl put the phone to her ear and said, "Hello? Yeah. Oh 4-5. Yep. Grownton Dr. Unit #112, Penthouse. Oh nothing. Don't worry. Thanks, bye." And she hung up. Her voice was somewhat familiar but I couldn't place it. "What is it?" The boy asked. "Flo was just wondering when the birthday party was." "You got everything?" He asked. The girl nodded, took his hand and pulled him to the cash register. The boy also sounded familiar. "Were going to pay them a visit." I told Angel and she nodded.

 **Iggy**

It was Max's 'birthday' today. Or as her friends know her Kari. We used fake names to enroll in the school because if we used our real names, the school would be able to find us. My 'name' is Gabriel. Our last names are Parks and Thomson. "3 minutes until 4:00!" Max called. "Yes Ma'am!" I replied. Personally I think I've become 10 times more mature but still keeping my humor. One of the reason's I think my maturity has grown is my height. I don't know why, but it feels really good to be tall. Taller than Max. She hates when I tease her about it, but I enjoy it. The way her eyes flash red, threatening me through looks. And to be thoroughly honest, she showed me a picture of 'Before Max' and I think that 'After Max' is hotter. I mean better. Not hot. I did not say that. Anyways, I kept feeling this weird presence at the grocery store. I wanted to wrap Max in my arms and keep her safe. And instead of think of her as a mom, she is more like a sister. She trust me more too.

 _DING DONG! DING DONG!_

"I'll get it!" Max shouted. I had just finished making the cake and looking for any feathers we might have dropped. I heard the door creak open. "Heya Kari! Happy Birthday!" That was Flo. I could tell by her super peppy voice. "Congrats!" That was Flo's boyfriend, Cody. Also one of my best friends. "What's up?" Kim asked. She was another one of Max's friends. Kim's boyfriend, Dean was also there. I met Dean only a couple weeks ago when we were sitting at Max's table for lunch. I sat next to Max and all my friends started teasing me about it. I just told them we were childhood friends and that kept them off, a little. I walked to the door. "Sup Gabe!" Cody hi-hived me. Dean waved, he was the most civilised out of the three of us. The last girl to arrive was Naya one of Max's closest friends. Why? She was also an avian. Not super powered like us, but like how we used to be. "KARI!" Naya shouted, "Your place is so cool!" Everyone started looking around. This was the first time they had ever been to our place. Actually, Naya had come here once or twice for project reasons. "What do you guys want to do first?" Max asked, "We could go in the pool. Our private one." Everyone cheered. "We have three bathrooms on this floor. Flo, Cody and Dean you can go change." Max instructed. Flo, Cody and Dean all left to the bathrooms. Naya grabbed Max's arm as she nodded for me to go change. I laughed and left to get my trunks on.

 **Max**

Naya grabbed my arm, pulling me into my room. "Let me guess, you are going to make me wear something that is super revealing." Naya nodded. "Yeah, I found a bikini online that is super cute." She reached into her purse and pulled out a baby blue bikini. I would be lying if I said I didn't think it was cute. But my whole stomach would be showing. I shook my head. "Still too revealing." Naya sighed, "You are allowed to give me something to wear if you wear this. Just don't make me look like a goof." I smiled, that one got me every time. I slipped it on and put on my orange surfer shorts. Now it was my turn to dress up Naya. I pulled a bright pink bikini with purple and blue swirls all over it. This was my friends and she left it here soon after, leaving for San Francisco She sighed, 'At least it isn't gray. But Pink? Seriously Kari?' I giggled and threw it at her. I then went into the linen cupboard to get towels for everyone. When I returned Naya was trying to tie the neck strap. I put the towels on the bed and tied it for her. Naya's Large brown wings were very visible on this kind of bikini, so I placed one hand on my wings and one on hers, and chanted, 'Sorginkeria hau zure hegoak desagertzen egingo.' Naya's wings turned white and then vanished into a little wing tattoo on her thigh. Mine was on my neck. The tattoo looked just like our wings so we still had to try and hide them. "Thanks." Naya said. I went over and grabbed the towels, "I have to go do Gabe, see ya." I said and left the room. I went to Iggy's door and knocked, "Do you have your wings tucked in?" I asked. "Yeah." Iggy answered. I nodded and headed out to the pool.

Naya was already there, of course and already started a water fight. I rolled my eyes and sat by the edge of the pool, dipping my toes in the water. Since I got my phoenix powers, I didn't really like water. I will only drink it. But I will jump in if it means life or death. "C'mon Kari!" Flo called, "Come on in!" I shook my head. "This pool was only meant for Gabe. Not me." I said. Iggy came out of the sliding glass doors. "Did I hear my name?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm going to get some drinks, who wants what?" I asked. They all glared at me. "Fine!" I put my hand up in defence, "The usuals." And I left inside. I went to the fridge and pulled out two iced teas, two waters (One with ice, one without), a coke and a sprite.

I'm going to side track for a little bit and talk about all my guest's appearances. Let's start with Naya. She has Raven black hair that only goes to her shoulders. Her wings are light brown. Her eyes are a dark brown almost black. She is very kind and always happy. Next is Kim, she has light brown hair with a slight curl. Her eyes are light brown like a beaver's tail. She wears purple square glasses and has quite a duel personality. Most of the time she is happy and open to ideas but other times she just has a bad day and is really moody. Then we have Flo, her full name is Flora but she hates it and just tells us to call her Flo. Flo has blond hair and light green eyes. Flo is always happy and peppy. The room brightens when she walks in. And then we have Flo's boyfriend, Cody he has light brown hair and light brown eyes. He is about the same height as Iggy, and happy when Flo is near. Finally we have Dean, Kim's boyfriend. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He is sometimes shy but he is really nice when you get to know him.

When I stepped out of the sliding glass doors, I felt a shift in the air. I set down the drinks and took my water (without ice). "Let's play truth or dare!" Kim shouted. "In the pool?" I laughed. They all agreed though, so I had to play along. "Gabe, Truth or Dare?" Kim asked. "Truth." He replied. "Is it true that you and Kari were childhood friends? Are you sure it was nothing more?" I rolled my eyes, everyone was teasing him about this. I saw Iggy's cheeks turn red, "Yes, she really was my childhood friend, we literally grew up under the same roof. And when I wasn't so mature, Kari was like my mom." I smiled at this. They all looked at me for approval and I nodded. "Flo, Truth or Dare?" Iggy asked. "Dare." Flo responded. "I dare you to kiss Dean on the cheek." He laughed. "Dude!" Cody shouted, "That is so un-cool!" We all laughed. Flo pecked Dean on the cheek. Their faces both turned red. Cody hugged Flo. "Kari! Truth or Dare?" Flo asked. "Dare." I replied. Everyone smirked. 'Oh dear god NO!' I thought shouted, 'Oh dear god YES!' I heard Iggy and Naya say in my mind. "I dare you to stay in the water for the rest of the 'pool time'!" I jumped up and ran inside screaming, "NOT THE WATER! ANYTHING BUT THE WATER!" I heard everyone laughing and starting to climb out of the pool. I ran into my room, locked the door and opened the window, transformed into a phoenix, and jumped. I flew to the pool area where I saw everyone wrapping towels around themselves and running inside. I perched on the railing around the pool. I was a large bird about the size of a beagle so everyone noticed me quickly. I saw Iggy in the back smacking his forehead and running off. 'Can I capture you?' Naya asked me. 'Nope.' I answered plainly. "What is that?" Cody asked. "A PHOENIX?" Flo screamed, "But those birds don't really exist!" Oh did I tell you Flo is a animal person? Flo slowly made her way over to me. "Hello little bird." She cooed. She reached her hand out and I stepped away. Acting like a bird. I looked at her hand and slowly made my way over to her wrist. I grabbed on and she picked me up. She stroked my feathers and I just stood there. I heard a screech, or Iggy calling, and my instinct kicked in. I flew towards the noise only to land back in my room. I transformed back and just as I was about to try and sneak away again, Iggy jumped out of my closet grabbing me. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. He swung me over his shoulder and walked back to the group of people. With me slung over his shoulder kicking and screaming. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" But nope, that didn't work. He threw me in the pool. I came up sputtering, my red hair sticking to my face. "I will murder you Gabriel." I hopped out of the pool only to be pushed back in by Naya. This was basically how my party went on until 5.

"Bye Flo, later Kim, thanks for coming Dean, come again Cody!" I called as they left out the door. I shut the door behind them. Naya was staying for a little longer. "That was a really bad idea turning into a phoenix." I spun around to see Iggy leaning against the wall. "If it means them finding out my secret and not going in the water, I choose secret." He laughed. "Hey!" Naya called from the other room, "Are you two lovebirds done?" Iggy laughed again and I nodded. "What do you need?" I asked. "Max," Naya started (Yep she knew our real names), "I know it's not your real birthday, but I got you a present." I smiled, "You are so generous." She opened a large white box. I peered inside to see a beagle! My favourite kind of dog! He was small and when he looked up he barked a beautiful bark. I picked him up and hugged him, he licked my face and I laughed. He was so adorable. "Toby." I said. "That will be his name." Naya smiled, "Good choice!" She took out a blue collar and pressed her thumb and index finger on the blank tag. Then she chanted, 'Zure izena toby da.' When she let go the name Toby was written out on the blank tag. Naya placed it around Toby's neck. He jumped from my lap to Iggy's to Naya's and then back to mine. We all laughed.

After a little bit of playing, the doorbell rang. "Hey Gabe, can you get that?" I asked. "Sure." He answered. As he headed over to the door Toby jumped off my lap and ran over to Iggy. I got up to go and get him when I heard the door unlock and creak open.

 **Iggy**

When I opened the door there was someone that I never wanted to see again. If you guessed Angel and the gang, you are correct. They had all changed quite a bit but not like us. "Hello!" Angel said. "My name is Angel." I nodded. "Gabe, who's at the door?" Max asked. "A girl and her friends." I called back. "So what would you like?" It was hard placing a fake but believable smile on my face. "We would like to ask you something." Fang said. I nodded as I felt Max come up behind me. Puppy in hand. "What do you want?" She sort of snapped. "We have a question." Fang said again, "Do you have wings?" I looked at Max who looked at me. 'Laugh' she said internally. And we did, we burst out laughing. "You..thought..we had..wings?" Max asked in between laughs. They looked at us like we were crazy. "Well to answer your question, no." I concluded. "Well then," Fang started, "Maybe you didn't know that your girlfriend has wings." I looked at him. "Are you saying you were staring at my butt?" Max asked. Fangs face got red. "And how did you know how to find us? Who are you jerks?" Max fired questions. "Then tell me, why can't I get into your minds?" Angel asked, "I have a friend, Steven, who has wings and taught us." I said. Naya was now coming to the door. "What's going on Kari?" She asked. "Some creeps showed up at the door." Max called. I looked at Angel to see her face turning bright red. She was not happy. She threw her fist forward, right at Max's stomach. Max grabbed her hand in mid air and pushed it back to Angel's side. Max sighed and shook her head. "Goodbye." She said closing the door. Then we all burst out laughing.

 **Fang**

When we went to the girl's house or penthouse, at first the boy opened the door and soon after the girl came. Apparently their names were Gabriel and Kari. Kari is beautiful Gabriel is handsome, but not in the fake kind of way, it's completely natural. Now I know I've heard their voices before. After Kari shut the door on us, we decided to spy on them or technically go through their stuff until we found some proof that they had wings. We needed two new members for our flock. We waited on the roof until they left the penthouse. Then we flew in. "Try not to make a mess, we don't want them to know we are here." Angel said, "Search everywhere, we need proof." We all split up, looking in all the rooms. I finally got to who I guessed was Kari's room. I looked in her closet and under her bed. When I opened up the bottom drawer at her bedside table, sitting there looking up at me was the picture of the whole flock. Before Iggy went missing, before we kicked Max out of the flock. Wait, why would Kari have this photo? Realization flooded me, Kari is Max, Max is Kari. Then what about Iggy? Is Gabriel Iggy? I ran into the living room to find everyone sitting on the floor. Angel walked over to me, "Did you find anything?" She asked. I just held up the photo to hear everyone gasp.

 **Max**

I reached into my bag, pulling out my wallet. "That will be $2.10" I handed him the toonie and dime. He gave me the chocolate ice cream and Iggy the strawberry. I thanked him and we headed for the park bench. We sat down with our ice cream. We had taken Toby to the dog park and decided to get some ice cream. I was about to ask Iggy about work, (and Yes we do work. I'm a waitress and Iggy's a chef in the restaurant.) but I was rudely interrupted by, "NICK!" 'Oh no.' I thought to Iggy, 'I think they followed us.' I turned around to see Ms. Red-haired wonder hugging Fang. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon Gabe, let's go pick up Toby." We took our ice cream and went to the dog park. Sure enough, Toby was ready to go. And suprize suprize, Fang and the Gang were following us. "Iggy we are going to need to switch if we want to lose them." He nodded and we split going into the bathroom of a nearby restaurant. Once I got into a stall I pulled out the small photo of a girl that I always kept in my jacket for emergency situations like these. Once I switched into her I got out of the stall. I looked in the mirror and sighed. My outfit consisted of a blue crop top and high waisted jeans. My hair was brown and my eyes were light blue. It totally changed my look and was hopefully enough to get Fang off our trail. Nudge and Angel then came into the bathroom. They looked around and as I saw Angel close her eyes to check everyone's minds, I got out of the bathroom. I saw Iggy's changed design form, leaning against a tree. "Hey!" I called. "Miranda!" He exclaimed, hugging me. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. He was holding Toby, also transformed into a golden retriever. I held his hand in mine and we walked down the pathway only to hear. "She's not in there!" Exclaimed behind us. We smirked knowing that was Angel and she didn't know our power. I guess they didn't get any new powers. We walked to the center of the park and sat on a bench. "C'mon Nick! You have to tell me who you are trying to find!" I heard Lissa exclaim, "I could help you!" "Blocked minds at two o'clock." I heard Angel whisper to Fang. I pushed my small frame against Iggy and kissed him. And he played along. We heard them slowly back away, knowing that we were probably not the right ones. I pulled away. "Sorry." I blushed looking down, "But they're gone now." I looked at Iggy who was also blushing. "We only have 30 seconds until we change back." Iggy looked at his watch. I pulled him in between trees a place I had discovered when I got lost on the first day to work. Our forms changed back. "Sorry about that." I said, "Just didn't know what to do and I know that they knew that if that was me," I took a breath from my fast talking. "I was just frazzled." Iggy grabbed my shoulders making me look at him in the eye. "I understand Max," I closed my eyes, "Thank you." When I opened my eyes, it looked like he was going to say something else. I smiled. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HELP ME!" Someone was screaming. I gripped his hand, "Let's go." I pulled him to the center park. When saw someone, something I thought I would never have to fight again. Flyboys, but only two. I looked at Iggy and we nodded. I pulled off my sweater and opened my wings. Only then did I realize we were the only ones, other than my ex-flock who was now being captured, who were in the park. I jumped and flapped my wings, lighting them on fire. I had caught the flyboys attention. Then right on cue Iggy's air current whipped past me. I extended out my hands pouring fire into the air current, making the fire fly with the wind. This made the flyboys catch on fire and drop the ex-flock. I flew at high speed towards the flaming flyboys. I kicked one in the jaw and the other in the stomach. I saw Iggy really quickly flying around the flyboys, the tips of his wings were gray signaling he was using the knives on his wings. I flew around the flyboys as well setting fire to their cuts and scrapes. Finally, they fell to the ground, limbs sparking. I extinguished the fire on my wings and Iggy's wings were back to being soft. After that we picked up Toby and flew home.

I flopped onto my bed using my telekinesis to pull out my PJ's. Today was thursday so we only had one day of school before the weekend. I grabbed my towel and clean clothes for tomorrow and laid them on my bed. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I undressed and turned on the shower. I climbed in and soaked my hair watching the clear water run off my face and hair. I shampooed and rinsed. Finally I climbed out of the shower, dried off and put my PJ's on. I brushed my hair and washed my face. After I was done I hung up my towel and walked over to my bed. It was so dark, I tripped over my bedside table drawer. 'I didn't leave that open!' I thought. I turned on the light and looked in, the picture is gone. They know! I ran into Iggy room. "Iggy! My picture of the ex-flock is gone! I think they know who we are!" He looked at me. "Good for them. But I'm not going back there." I thought about this for a second. I nodded, "I guess your right. Goodnight." I went back to my room, turned off the light and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm. "It's FRIDAY!" I squealed. I smelt around, "Yes! Chocolate chip cookies and pancakes!" Every friday Iggy makes me chocolate chip cookies and some other breakfast food. I got dressed and brushed my hair and my teeth really quick. "Thank you Iggy!" I exclaimed. Hugging him.

 **Iggy**

I was really lucky to have someone who believed in you and trusted you as Max did. She is truly my friend. I looked at my watch, "But you only have 10 minutes to eat." She inhaled them. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door. When I got to the car, Max was already sitting in the passengers seat, fishing out my drivers license. I jumped in the front seat and started the car.

It was 6:15 by the time we got to the school. 15 minutes until school started. Max grabbed her bag and ran off to her little group of friends. And I went to my group of friends. Her little group consisted of Naya, Flo, Kim and a girl named Amy. Amy had jet black hair and pale skin. She was shy at some points but she was very nice. She couldn't make it to Max's birthday party because she was in Quebec visiting her cousins. My group of friends consisted of Dean, Cody, Joel, Matthew and Gary. We were all on the basketball team. Everyone had girlfriends, except for Joel and I. Matthew and Garry's girlfriends, Tracy and Olivia, were apart of the 'popular' group. Max's group doesn't really like them. They say they do but I heard Max internally cursing them. "Yo Gabe!" Cody called, "What did Naya get Kari?" "A dog." I replied. "I love dogs," He smiled, "Too bad Flo's allergic." We all laughed.

 **Max**

"We had three projects due today." Flo said, "Did you finish all of them?" I nodded my head. "So what do you guys think our next project will be?" I asked, "Another essay?" They all nodded.

Ding ding ding ding!

We all hurried inside. I went to my locker and twisted my lock to it's combination. 6 - 31 - 47. My lock clicked open. I opened the locker and pulled out my history books. I went to home room and sat at my seat. Soon enough, the class filed in and the teacher walked in. The chatter quieted as two students followed her. The first one was wearing all black and his hair was black too. The second one was a girl wearing a pink t-shirt and skinny jeans. She had mocha skin and brown hair. If you guessed Fang and Nudge, you are correct. I sighed and looked out the window. "Hello class." She called, "We will have two new students joining us for the rest of the school year." She looked at them, "Could you tell us a little bit about yourselves?" She asked. "Hello." Nudge chirped, "My name is Monique Walker and I like to talk. Alot. Like so much my friends and family get annoyed and I also talk so much, they call me the Chatter Channel. Do you know who came up with that name? My best friend did, until she moved away. But do you know why she moved aw-" Fang put his hand over Nudges mouth. "My name is Nicholas Walker and if you are wondering, no - I am not an emo and Monique is my adopted sister and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe." I heard all the girls sigh dramatically as I rolled my eyes. But keeping in mind that I too, had fallen for his 'deep sexy voice' and 'obsidian eyes' but now, I just wasn't interested. "Thank you for that Mr and Ms Walker. Now please pick a seat." Fang pointed to the seat beside mine. "Could I take that one?" He asked. Suddenly the doors flew open and Iggy walked in. Noticing Fang and Nudge at the front of the room his eyes darkened a little. Iggy looked at the teacher and said, "Sorry I'm late, there was an emergency basketball meeting." He nodded at Fang and Nudge and took his seat beside mine. "Well, sorry. I guess that answers your question, no - Mr. Thomson is sitting next to Ms. Parks." I could hear him growl under his breath. "Great." Then he pointed to the seat next to a girl named Georgia who was a total slut but he didn't know that. I tried so hard to keep the laughter inside my head. I could hear Iggy laughing too. 'He doesn't know what he just got himself into.' I laughed. 'I know.' Iggy said back. Then we went silent. Did we just hear what we think we did?

 **Iggy**

'How hard will it be to get Max and Iggy back?' Was all we heard. We looked at each other making sure that we weren't just imagining that. 'It makes perfect sense.' Max said, 'We were gone just long enough that they could search the whole house and find the photo in my bureau.' I nodded, she was right. 'Ig, they know who we are.' She sighed flopping onto her desk. "Ms. Parks is everything alright?" Ms. Rooks asked. "Yeah." Max answered, "As you probably know, my birthday was yesterday and we had a party that we had to clean up from." Yes everyone knew we lived together. We know they shipped us behind our backs. We just shrugged it off. It was always, Kabriel this and Kabriel that. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

 **Two Months Later**

It was already two months later and Fang had already put up a player reputation. He was part of the popular group and was a player and he was apparently, 'able to talk any girl he wanted.' which I thought was disgusting. He also joined the basketball team and everyone except for the boys in my group admire him. He hasn't been able to take Flo or Kim. Thanks to Max who warned them about his real nature, somehow. But I guess he was still, 'able to take any girl he wanted.' Until today.

I was walking to history, and as I was about to turn to the gym hallway, I heard, "Dude you are so cool." I guy whose voice I recognized as Brandon. "I know." Fang said. "I can get any girl and take her away from any man." "You know who you should try?" Brandon suggested, "Kari Parks." My fists clenched. "Who is she?" Fang asked. "You never saw her?" Brandon asked, "She is supposed to be the Maximum challenge! Also ranked 2 on the sexy girls list." "What?" Fang asked, "The what list?" "The sexy girls list." Brandon confirmed, "And Kari is number 2." Fang nodded, "But why her?" Brandon looked around and whispered to Fang, "She has never had a boyfriend. Her male childhood friend is the closest one to it." I was about to turn and tell Max but then I realized, I don't really know if Max still likes Fang. I decided to just see how this went.

 **Max**

RIIIIIINNNNGG!

The lunch bell rang we all stood up packing up our stuff, until the teacher yelled, "THE BELL DOESN'T DISMISS YOU! I DO!" I rolled my eyes, "Then what does the bell do?" I asked. 'Ooh' erupted from the class. I picked up my stuff and walked out. As I neared the lunch room I heard loads of mind talking. 'Alison is so annoying!' 'Jack is so cute!' 'Did Jessica just look at me?' 'I only have a PS4!' I rubbed my temples. Trying to block them. All the noise quieted and all I could hear was the thoughts of the people I let into my mind, like Iggy and Naya. I got my lunch and sat down at the usual table. Flo and Kim sat around me. The boys had a baseball meeting, Naya had to go home early and Amy was at craft club. I saw Fang and his group discussing something. And just for fun, I looked into their minds. 'Play Kari.' 'She is the only one' 'Second on the sexy girls list.' What were they talking about? Was Fang going to play me next? And what is this sexy girls list. I sighed. Never mind. Lunch went as planned until Fang and a guy named Lance and Elliot walked over to our table. Fang sat next to me and wayyy too close for comfort. "Hello Kari." Fang whispered in my ear. "Yo. Do you mind backing up?" I asked, loudly. Everyone's heads turned. I saw Fang scootch away. Soon the lunchroom went back to how it normally did. Loud and annoying, but Fang was still there. So were his goons, who were now lightly touching Flo and Kim's arms in ways they shouldn't be. I stood up. And slowly made my way over to them. They were too busy caressing Kim and Flo's arms to notice. I tapped them on the shoulders and they reluctantly turned around. "Flo and Kim are like my sisters and I know that they already have boyfriends and that they also don't like you touching your filthy hands all over their arms!" My voice raised above everyone else's making their heads turn once again. They were already shrinking in size. I saw Flo sigh in relief. "You know what? I don't even care if I get suspended." I kicked my foot up hitting Lance in the crotch and then in the face, I turned to Elliot and grabbed his hand and flipped him over my head. I heard him scream across the lunch room but using telepathy I comforted his fall. I looked around at both their lunches, that were sprawled all over the floor. I took a deep breath in and let it out. I turned to Kim and Flo. "You guys okay?" I asked. They nodded. "Ms. Parks?" Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see a teacher. "You know you are going to have to clean all this up." I smiled and nodded, "Yep!"

After lunch when everyone left, I was given the cleaning supplies to clean up the mess. I looked around to make sure that no one was here and started using telekinesis to clean up the large chunks of lunch. As I was putting the broccoli away, I heard someone clear their throat. I dropped every bit of food and turned towards the person. "W-what did you see?" I asked. Then I noticed who it was.

 **Fang**

I was walking to door #2 for lunch break when I saw Max in the cafeteria cleaning up the mess. I watched as she danced around the room cleaning up every last bit of food, I cleared my throat. I saw her spin around. "W-what did you see?" She asked. Then she saw my face and sighed. Turning back to her work. "Hey!" I called. "What new powers have you developed?" She ignored me. "MAX!" I shouted. Still ignoring. Now she was the one that didn't say anything. "Max!" I called again, this time I started walking towards her. "Max, come on." "I don't know who this Max you are talking about is." She replied. "Fine, Kari Parks." I said, rolling my eyes. "Yes?" She answered. "Why are you so secretive about your appearance?" I asked. She spun around to face me. "Nicholas Walker." She said. "I could turn into anyone I choose. And you would never be able to figure out which one was me." I nodded, "That's true, but I could get Angel to read everyone's minds." She laughed, "By then, Gabriel and I would have escaped." I sighed. She has become even more thick headed. "I am not thick headed. I'm smarter than the whole ex-flock put together." 'You can read minds?' I asked. 'As well as return thoughts, images and memories.' A memory of me yelling at Max flashed in my head. I took a step back. "And I can also find your biggest fears." She said and walked away, pulling the garbage bin next to her.

The next morning at homeroom, I had a big surprise for Max. Everyone was quietly studying when I stood up. "What is it Mr. Walker?" The teacher asked. "I have something to ask." I said aloud. All heads turned. "Kari Parks. Will you go out with me?" Then the whispered started. 'Kari Parks?' 'The ultimate challenge?' 'Really?' Then Max stood up and all heads turned to her. At first her expression was neutral. Then she smiled, a big beautiful smile. "Sure!" The class was quiet and then there was a sudden. "Holy CRAP! Nick has Kari Parks!" Then the bell rang and we all packed up.

 **Iggy**

I knew it. I absolutely new it. Max was totally still into Fang. I was packing up my folder when I saw a little folded note. I picked it up and read it.

Hey, could you meet me on the roof at lunch?

-_Max

Max's neat handwriting was quickly scrawled on the scrap piece of paper. I sighed, folded it up and tucked it in my pocket. One period until lunch.

When lunch started I rushed up to the roof. Max was standing at the railing. There was a soft breeze making her hair whip in front of her face. I cleared my throat and she turned around. "Okay." She started, "I just want to clear up any misunderstandings we might have." I nodded. "Okay first, the real reason I got with Fang is to make him look like a douche. Second, I do not like Fang. Three, I am planning on dumping Fang before lunch tomorrow. Four, please tell everyone else about this too." She ended. "Thanks for that. I kind of needed it." I replied scratching the back of my neck. Max smiled, walked over and hugged me. "I really hope that everything between us is okay." Max said into the crook of my neck. I smiled and hugged her back. She pulled away. "Do you want to eat lunch up here?" I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You better go to lunch with Fang or the revenge won't mean anything." Her eyes widened. She nodded and ran off.

 **Max**

I went down to the cafeteria and took a seat next to Fang. "What took you so long babe?" Fang asked. "Held up by teachers." I replied giving him a quick kiss on his cheek, "Stupid teachers." I looked from the corner of my eye to see Iggy over by the Naya, Kim, Flo and the boys. They all relaxed and started laughing. How I wish I could be over there right now. I went to the end of the table and ate my lunch.

I was getting tired of this act. Fang was no different from when I left the flock years ago. He had asked if I wanted to come over to his place and I always said I had something on. Finally, I had the perfect chance to get my revenge. All the students of 11th grade were helping to set up a end of 1st term assembly and Fang was doing the ordering around just sitting on the stage. In the end he called over the crowd, "Thank you guys for coming to help. I would like to thank my girlfriend for ordering all the supplies." I hopped up onto the stage. "Actually, I would like to say something about that." I turned to the crowd. "Only a few of you know this but, Nick and I here, knew each other from childhood. And you might say we even lived under the same roof." A few gasps, "I looked after him as if her were my brother, and helped everyone in that family. Then a year ago, Nick accused me of something I did in fact, not do. He," I pointed at Fang. "Kicked me out of my home, family and everything I knew and loved." I looked around for someone. "Brandon, I understand that you did not know this information I have told you, but you really shouldn't tell Nick to get together with someone that ultimately hate his guts for eternity." I turned back to Fang. "Now Mr. Walker, I want you to know that everything I have said just now, is not a lie, dare or a bluff. And I hope to never speak with you again." I walked off the stage and out the back doors. And there I saw Kim, Flo, Amy, Naya, Iggy, Cody and Dean. "Did you actually mean that?" Naya asked. I nodded, "Every last bit of it." I hugged them all. "Those last few days were hell without you guys." We all smiled and laughed. "I know that school isn't over yet, but can we please go and get some ice cream?" We signed ourselves out from the office and went for ice cream.

 **Fang**

When Max said those things, I was sure everyone could see my heart breaking and to make it worse, when Max left I heard, "NICK WALKER WAS JUST DUMPED!" I quickly found Nudge and left the school after that.

As soon as I got home, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge, bombarded me with questions. "Why are you home so early?" "What happened?" "What's going on?" "What was that Fang?" Nudge asked loudly. "Max totally just verbally kicked you in the chest." I placed a hand on my heart. "We're just going to have to go to them, head on." I replied.

30 minutes later we were standing in front of Max and Iggy's door. I knocked and the door opened. Iggy stood there for a second and then started to close the door. I stuck my foot in the little area left and pushed it open. Everyone filtered inside. I looked around to see Max sitting on the edge of the pool towel wrapped around her, playing with her friends. I think their names were Kim, Flo, Amy and Naya. "What do you want?" Iggy asked. I looked behind him to see his other friends Cody and Dean. I knew neither of them liked me. "I would like to talk to you and Kari. Alone please." Iggy sighed and went to get Max. Iggy went up behind Max and threw her in the pool her towel come flying off showing off her baby blue bikini. She came up out of the water and swam to the side and Iggy said something to her. She looked over to me and her eyes narrowed. She sighed turning back to Iggy and said something. He helped her out of the pool and handed her two other towels. Max dried off, came over and pushed me into her room and closed the door after Iggy came in. "What do you want Fang?" Max asked. "I want you guys to come back to the flock. We were wrong about you going to Itex." I replied. "No." Iggy and Max replied at the same time. "Why?" I asked. "Why do you think?" Iggy asked. I shrugged. "Max, I could go and get Maya to be the new leader, right now." "Oh no! Really?" Max said snickering, "Go and get married to Lissa and Brigid for all I care." That was harsh. "Fang, I think I can speak for both of us when I say, just get out of our house, our lives and hope we never meet again." Iggy said. Max got up and left. Iggy didn't move. "Fang, you have hurt Max in more ways than you can imagine. She has told me everything that happened to her while I was gone." "Iggy, you just don't get it, I still love Max." I raised my voice a little. "The Max that you used to know. You know nothing about the Max that you see now. I am the only person who knows the real Max. _You_ just don't get it." Iggy voice was very firm. "Max doesn't want you anymore." That shocked me. He turned and left me alone in my thoughts. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge came in. "Iggy sure has changed." Gazzy said standing my the door. I nodded. "Fang, you do know that Iggy is now your enemy right?" Angel said. "Iggy is standing between you and Max."

 **Max**

'I need to talk with Fang alone please.' Iggy asked me. 'Sure.' I got up and left. No questions asked. As I shut the door I got looks from all my friends. "What?" I asked. "Who's Max?" Flo asked. "And who's Iggy?" Cody asked. "What are you talked about?" I asked, trying to brush it off. "You guys were practically screaming in there." Angel said. I glared at her and turned back to my friends. "Um, you guys might want to sit down." I sat down on the white couch. "So Iggy and I haven't been completely honest with you." They opened their mouths. "Bap bap bap bap bap bap bap bap bap. Let me finish." I cleared my throat. "My real name is Maximum and Gabriel's name is really Iggy. We are avian mutants with wings," I paused wrapping my hands around to my back and chanted 'Ahotsa berragertuko' and my wings appeared on my back. I spread them out a little bit and pulled them back in. "We also have small powers and Gabe's feathers can turn into knives and I can light my wings on fire and that's why I hate water. The reason we didn't tell you is because we are being chased down by Itex, a group that wants to test on us to make us killing machines, or whatever. The people you see behind you is the ex-flock. They kicked me out about year ago." I looked around at everyone who were still trying to process this. Iggy then walked out of the room and everyone looked at him. 'I told them.' I thought to him. He walked over to me. "You guys have to promise, not to tell anyone." "But before we do, you guys have to promise to not hurt us." Flo said. Iggy and I exchanged looks, "Why would we even want to hurt you?" I asked. She shrugged, "Just making sure we're supporting the good guys."

Thanks for listening to me babble! ;D


	2. AN: ADOPTION!

So, may I just say THANK YOU SO SO SO much for all the support on this book, but even with that I am still not going to continue this story. But, **BlueEmberNight** said that they would like to adopt the book, even so if anyone else would like to adopt the book and make an ending for it, I would love to hear your version. So just write your Username in the reviews because I would LOVE to see how you guys will take this story! Also, sorry if Iggy got a little "OC" in the book!

Thanks Again!

\- Ellie

So in short form, if anyone wants to adopt the book, go ahead but if you don't that's cool too. And if you do, just tell me who you are so I can read your ending!


End file.
